halloweenhorrornightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Scary Tales: Once Upon a Nightmare
Scary Tales: Once Upon a Nightmare was one of the houses that took place at Halloween Horror Nights: Reflections of Fear. It was located in the Parade Warehouse. It followed the theme of the others with fairy tales gone wrong. the maze included scenes from [[The Wizard of Oz|The Wizard'' of Oz]] and Alice in Wonderland . History and Location '''Scary Tales: Once Upon a Nightmare' was a sequel to Halloween Horror Nights XI's Scary Tales and Halloween Horror Nights: Islands of Fear's [[Scary Tales II|''Sca''ry Tales II]]. The original mazes were twists on popular fairy tales and nursery rhymes, like Little Miss Muffet ''and ''The Three Pigs. A third Scary Tales maze was meant to be used in Halloween Horror Nights: Sweet 16 with The Storyteller set to appear, however that maze was canceled and the series was only continued two years later. With this maze, Universal Orlando decided to utilize a new building. The parade building is a large warehouse used for storage of parade floats and other things throughout the year. The building is almost as large as the soundstages, and Universal utilized half of the space for the maze. Description Bite into the apple and you shall see... ...The way these tales ought to be... Wind your way through twisted fairy tales where princesses don't get saved, children don't escape the woods, and there is no escape from the rabbit hole! Experience After reaching the end of the queue, guests entered into a fairy tale-like cottage. Walking toward the first room the screams of victims being tortured could be heard. In the room the victims were chained to posts on a raised platform. Near them were their torturers, The Scribes. The Scribes were using their victims to rewrite the fairytale world, and guests walked through to enter into that world. The first room of the new fairytale world was a troll bridge. At the end of the bridge was a tall tower with Rapunzel's limp body hanging out of the window. Her very long hair was draped down covering the doorway which guests were made to walk through to the next room. That next room was that of fairy tale princesses. In a coffin was Snow White's body which was torn in half, and every so often a zombie Snow White would pop out of the hidden door behind the coffin to scare guests. Near Snow White was another fairytale princess, Cinderella. She was locked into stocks by her evil stepmother, who had cut off both of her feet and would occasionally taunt Cinderella or scare guests with a kitchen knife. The stumps of Cinderella's legs dripped blood as guests walked past toward the next room. The next room was the mad tea party from [[Alice in Wonderland|Alice in'' Wonderland]] . It was lit solely by strobe lights causing the scareactors in the room to appear to guests to be moving much faster than they actually were. The room was covered in flowing banners coming from a raised central padded platform. In the middle of the platform was Alice who was ripping and eating the intestines of the White Rabbit. Alice would also move towards guests as they walked by her, sometimes offering some of her rabbit to them to eat. Bouncing and running around the guests' path were a number of Mad Hatters. They would act as distractions for Alice and also scare guests themselves, chasing them to the next room, inside the witch's gingerbread house from ''Hansel and Gretel. In the dungeon full of ovens, the sounds of little children being cooked alive can be heard as the evil witch would pop out from behind them scaring guests as they walked by her. Following the witch's house was two long hallways full of mirrors. As guests walked by the mirror in the middle of the first hallway strobe lights would begin distracting guests as the Evil Queen from Snow White ''reached out to grab at them. Additionally, in one of the mirrors appeared the ghostly apparition of the event icon, Bloody Mary. Following the mirror room was a field of corn from the [[The Wizard of Oz|The Wizard of Oz]] where the Wicked Witch of the West had taken over the Land of Oz. Guests walked through the corn field with vines hanging down in the middle of the path. On one side, Dorothy had been killed, scalped and strung up on a pole by the Witch and the Scarecrow plays with her brain. From the sides of the path demented Munchkins and corn stalk creatures popped out to scare guests. Near the end of the path was the Tin Woodsman who attacked guests with the axe on his hand, and the Cowardly Lion who roared at guests as they left the room. The next room was inside of the small cottage of the Three Bears. Laying on a table were the remains of Mama Bear and Baby Bear. Every once in a while, Papa Bear would pop up to create a huge scare. Pacing behind the table was Goldilocks, looking relieved and telling guests as they passed her that everything was going to be okay. The next room of the cottage was a small bedroom, with the dead Big Bad Wolf lying in bed. Walking around the room was a grown-up Red Riding Hood, wearing a revealing medieval-style outfit made of leather with red satin laces. With her distraction, Red's grandmother would pop out of the Big Bad Wolf's belly, scaring guests as they walked past, then go back in. Red herded guests through to the final room. The Scribes returned to reveal that they were led by the Evil Queen . As they walked around the guests looking for new victims, she stood high in the air. Guests walked underneath her getting a final scare on their way out of the maze. Trivia * Gothic music composers Nox Arcana and their 2008 album ''Grimm Tales was the inspiration of the attraction and the world in the attraction's story. * The stocks that held Cinderella would be later used once again in Halloween Horror Nights 24 haunted house Roanoke: Cannibal Colony house which was also in the parade building. * The Goldilocks scene and the Little Red Riding Hood scene reappeared in Jack Presents: 25 years of Monsters & Mayhem. * This is the first house located in the Parade Warehouse. * The scene featuring Alice in Wonderland was used in Horror Nights: The Hallow'd Past. Scareactors *Papa Bear *Tin Woodman *Mad Hatter *Grandma *Snow White *Demonic Cornstalks *Scarecrow *Evil Queen *Goldilocks *Evil Stepmother *Witch *Munchkins *Cinderella *Red Riding Hood *Scribes *Torture Victims External links *Youtube walkthrough of Scary Tales: Once Upon a Nightmare Category:Halloween Horror Nights: Reflections of Fear Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando mazes Category:Original Houses Category:Parade Building Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando